The Winged Majutsushi
by comBAK334
Summary: About 4 3 people trying to protect a very special girl who ends up falling in love with one of the 3 mutualy


The Winged Majutsushi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The chilly breeze ruffled my hair as I leisurely made my way to my new school. 'I have a feeling this is going to be quite and interesting day.' I thought sighing loudly.  
  
'Why the hell cant I fly to school? Goddamn parents, not letting me fly to school. I mean. What's the use of having wings if I can't use them? Just because, people will be scared of someone like me!' A large vein popped out of my head as I shuffled my feet glaring at the ground. 'Just cause I was born a majutsushi, it doesn't mean I have to be shunned, or act like a so called 'Normal' person.'  
  
I was born unique, being a majutsushi and all. Only one is born every 100 generations. I am able to use magical powers simply by thinking about them. Along with that, was born with large, soft, feathery wings I can conceal inside my body. Sadly, all good things come with a price. Mine is, I hear voices inside my head telling me what to do. I cant resist what they say, or ask. Like moving here to this new school. I had lived in America, and the voices told me to move, move to Tokyo. I tried to ignore them, but they just kept pushing me until they broke me. I didn't really want to move.. HELL I didn't even know this school existed! But I finally convinced my parents to transfer me. I relaxed a little sighing deeply.  
  
'Well, I'll find out what going on soon...hopefully'  
  
I looked up slightly and realized I was already at the school. It was a large white building with a clock inside of the tallest tower.  
  
'Strange looking place'  
  
I walked up the stairs into the school to the stares of the students. I got nervous and my wings started to twitch. I winced trying to restrain them to make sure they didn't pop out. I rushed into the boys bathroom before they could break out. 'Damned wings. Cant stay still!' I thought angrily as I splashed my face with cool water. I dried my face quickly plucking my agenda out of my book bag. I stared at my agenda and furrowed my brow.  
  
'Hmmm... Math first. Guess I should head there.' I thought to myself. I dodged people in the hall, listening intently to what the people were saying.  
  
I heard things like, 'Who's that dude? Wow, look at his blue hair! It's really cool, spiky in the front and flat in the back. What's with the uniform? And, what's with the necklace?' And other stuff. I guess I got the uniform remark from my clothes. I was wearing a sleeveless, to the shoulder, black cloak that drifted behind me like a cape to my knees. Under that I wore a white tank top. I also had baggy black pants with white lining and LOTS of pockets. I smiled to myself. I love pockets. I reached my hand up and clutched my necklace. It was a silver dragon's tail, holding a bluish white gem. I had received it from one of my best friends in America. She told me, when I needed it..it would help me. Whatever that meant. I slowly looked up seeing a big sign that said 'B104 Math.'  
  
'I guess this is the place..' I said nervously, restraining my wings again.  
  
I opened the door and looked around, seeing many groups of people standing around talking to each other. I slipped into the room closing the door behind me. I looked over to the corner of the room seeing a young girl staring intently at me with narrowed eyes. She, strangely enough, had blue hair like me. Everyone seemed to be not to friendly, so without trying to talk to anyone I sat down quietly in an empty desk. Instantly the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat.. I wasn't used to bells yet. A few seconds later everyone sat down in their desks, and a tall young man in a suit walked calmly into the room.  
  
"Quiet down class we have quite a day ahead of us." He said in a calm strong voice that silenced the class in an instant. "But before I proceed I have a surprising change in the class. We have a new student. He moved here from America. Could you please stand for us?"  
  
I nervously stood up and faced the class. The class was staring at me and several girls locked eyes with me. 'Oh no.' I thought to my self laughing.  
  
"Now everyone say hello to..err.What's your name son?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"Um.Err my names Shard Chiijin." I said regretting my name my parents had cursed me with.  
  
Suddenly I realized I was still standing, and the room was silent with the exception of a few giggling girls. I quickly seated myself and dropped my head in embarrassment. The teacher then introduced himself as Dr.Muro and continued with the class. I tried to pay attention but kept being interrupted by being passed notes occasionally. Most were signed anonymously and were all along the lines of, 'You're cute! Or, you're hot! And, Meet me at the flag pole after school.' I only held onto one note. It said, 'Hi Shard, I'm glad you came to our school. I would like to talk to you after class, wait for me at the classroom door. By the way.. The names Hardy. (The only other person in class with blue hair! ^-^)' I finished reading it over several times, and a smirk crossed my face. I folded the note carefully and put it in my pocket. I slowly began to doze off about 10 minutes later and jumped when the bell rang. I stood up and looked around for Hardy, but before I knew it I was surrounded by a group a girls introducing themselves. My eyebrows dropped and another large vein popped out of my temple. I was irritated being surrounded by a bunch of preppy airheads giggling hysterically. I pushed my way hastily through the group of girls saying, 'Excuse me. Oh sorry. Oops, pardon me." I saw Hardy standing at the door her back against the frame, arms crossed, eyes closed and head dropped. I walked towards her and a grin crossed her face.  
  
"What took ya so long?" She questioned smiling up at me. I sighed scratching the back of my neck. "I am glad to be out of that group, it was driving me nuts!" I looked at Hardy and smiled. "Anyway, nice to meet you Hardy." My smile grew when I saw she didn't look at me like the other girls. She looked at me more so friendly then amazed. I noticed then what she really looked like. She was tall with dark blue hair that covered most of her face. I could see that her ears were sort of pointy and poked out of her hair. Hardy saw me looking at her ears and pulled her hair out covering the point. She had turquoise eyes and a little button nose with scattered freckles. I also noticed she had on a backless green leather top, and low-rise, clingy black leather pants with silver belt buckles running down the sides. The small chains that hung from her two belts, which rested crossed on her slim hips, jangled slightly as she propped her leg against the doorframe. Her hands were encased in black leather gloves. My eyes moved to the sword sheath on her waist, and gasped when I saw a sword was in that sheath. I smiled to myself after, and thought that might be why she was alone at the beginning of class.  
  
"Well, I am glad you came to this school. What class do you have next?" She asked.  
  
"Hmmm.. I'm pretty sure I have English, how about you?"  
  
"OH! So do I. Maybe we are in the same class! We could talk some more."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah that would be great!"  
  
"If not we could always get together at lunch and you could eat with me and my friends. Just meet me at the lunch room door ok?"  
  
"Ok, well I'll talk to you later then?"  
  
"Alrighty. Bye!" Said Hardy turning around waving goodbye.  
  
She left into the crowd of people in the flooded hallway. On my way to English I was interrupted by a few girls purposely trying to gain my attention by running into me. 'Stupid girls." I thought to myself sighing. On my way I started to think about Hardy. I had felt some strange energy coming from that girl. I entered the classroom and felt the same energy, but this time it came from another girl. I didn't catch who she was but she was a short girl with pointy cat like ears and long black hair. She strangely resembled a cat. She even had a little necklace with a bell on it. She looked over at me and I suddenly realized I was staring at her. My eyes widened and I turned quickly facing the front of the room. I felt my face flush red and I thought to myself 'Wow, that was stupid of me!' I looked around again, making sure not to make eye contact with the cat girl again. I looked for Hardy, but no such luck. Our teacher came in rambling on for a while about Greek mythology. I couldn't help feeling that energy fro the cat girl rolling across my skin. It made me shiver. The period passed quickly with a couple of students falling out of their chairs after falling asleep. After the class I walked out in the hallway and looked around seeing no site of Hardy. I continued onto my Art Class, STILL dodging girls. Nothing eventful in Art, just another long class.. Thank Gods it was fun. The bell rang and I sighed. At last it was LUNCH TIME!! From the distance I could see Hardy standing by the door to the lunchroom patently. I approached her waving hi.  
  
"Hey Hardy! How were your last two classes?"  
  
Hardy sighed. "Alright. Boring as usual. Goddamn foreign language! I hate English!!" She replied glaring at the English textbook in her arms. We laughed quietly and walked into the lunchroom. The feeling that the cat girl and Hardy emitted was getting stronger by the second. It was suddenly joined by another strong felling coming from a thin boy. He was muscular with tanish skin. His black hair was dyed red at the tips, and he was wearing a black undershirt, with and a red and black over shirt. He also had on red pants with. On every piece of clothing there were read, yellow and orange flames. I slowly looked up locking eyes with the cat girl. I wondered then what would come of this feeling and I got nervous. This time I couldn't hide it. A small feather floated softly from my back and landed atop the table. They 3 people at the table looked down at the feather and back at me.  
  
'Uh Oh.' 


End file.
